


Blind Man's Bluff

by Tetraktys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cyberpunk, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: "They said the sun never set on the New Empire, sometimes it felt like it never rose either."This is the story of Force Awakens, Last Jedi and more set on earth in a dystopic future.Immagine 1984 meets Blade Runner meets James Cameron's Dark Angel.All the places described are real world locations just set in a cyberpunk post-apocalictic alternative future.Events are going to be similar to the original source while different because of the setting. I'm also going to keep characters' nature and mentality close to the real ones.It is going to be more mature than the movie so expect swearing and graphical depiction of violence and sex.





	Blind Man's Bluff

They said the sun never set on the New Empire, but sometimes it felt like it never rose either.

"Half a portion. Take it or leave it."

 _Half a portion? That’s worth at least four you profiteering piece of shit!_ That’s what Rey really wanted to say, but she was hungry and antagonizing Unkar Plutt meant sure starvation for a scavenger, that’s how things worked in Servator. Grinding her teeth to avoid saying something she would surely regret, Rey nodded and took the meagre reward the junkboss offered.

With heavy steps she dragged herself back to her temporary home, or what she had considered temporary for the past thirteen years. It was a ruin of what had probably been an important building in the past, a sacred place of some kind. While the roof was completely gone part of the walls was up and it was still possible to spot remains of paintings showing men covered in tunics or veils, the expression on their faces moving from awe to despair. It wasn’t a particularly beautiful place anymore, since the war and the following new order not much was beautiful nowadays. It wasn’t comfy either, she had created a sort of nest for herself at the very end of the building, the only part that remained covered, by sleeping under an heavy marble table. No, comfort definitely wasn’t the reason she chose that particular place, there were actually two more important ones.

The first was its position, the building was placed at the top of a small hill in the middle of the town, this gave her perfect visibility on the city below, especially on any ship landing, but it was also isolated enough so she could be on her own. Also, she loved high places, they reminded her of her real home, a vague memory of a tall clock tower and grey sky.

The second reason was the gate. Not the gate per se, but what was tied to it, hundreds and hundreds of strips of fabrics of different colours. She could still remember how astonished she felt the first time she saw them when she was a child, all the pretty colours attracted her immediately but they looked really old, like they had been tied there for ages and she couldn’t fathom how, in a world where barely anything had survived, those tiny pieces of fabric had remained untouched. Once, the old lady from the market told her those were wishes. In the old days people used to buy those strips and tie them to the gate with three knots, making a wish for each knot. It was then that she knew that if you really believed in something, with all your heart and all your strength, it could become reality. She ripped a piece of her shirt and tied it to the gate asking three times for the same one thing. It had been years since that day and the wish hadn’t become reality yet. But her strip of fabric was still there, reminding her why she also was tied to that place and could never leave.

While looking at the gate, she saw someone running towards her. A child, he couldn’t have been more than twelve years old, someone was chasing him. She recognised Teedo a fellow scavenger, but why Teedo would run after a young boy? Unless… the boy was a droid. She looked at him again and recognised him for what he was. Droids were machines but humanoid machines, they looked more or less like humans (the more or less depending on the model) and they had their own mind and thoughts. There was debate on whether they should be considered living beings and the majority saw them only as pieces of junk to capture and sell. Seeing how he was chasing him, Teedo was definitely of this philosophy. The closer they got, easier it was for Rey to see the desperate expression on the droid’s face.

"Leave him alone Teedo."

Rey stomped in front of the scavenger shielding the small droid with her body.

"Stay out of this girl, this droid is my loot."

"Are you sure? What if he has an owner already?"

"I don’t care, that thing was alone in the middle of nowhere and now it’s mine."

"Are you ownerless boy? " she asked the droid.

"No, I am waiting for my owner, he told me to wait for him in the market."

"See? He is not ownerless, taking him would be theft. Now piss off or I’m going to turn you in to the city guards."

Rey looked at him boldly gripping the long sturdy staff she had used more than once to defend herself. It hadn’t been easy living alone since she was a child and, especially in her line of work, some fighting skills were a must. If anybody thought of her as an easy prey the first time they saw her, they quickly changed their mind.

Teedo, who was a essentially a coward, reluctantly backed away muttering something blatantly similar to crazy bitch under his breath.

"Now" she said with a smile to the droid "let’s take you to the market."

////////////////////////////////////

"The rebel escaped, sir. He stole a ship and left the base."

The guard was trying, unsuccessfully, not to tremble while delivering the bad news. He knew these could be his last moments on earth.

"How could a single tied, weak man escape unnoticed from a base with thousands of guards?"

The voice, deep and almost metallic, came from the man behind the mask. He sounded calm, but the guard new not to relax just yet, the masked man was known for his unstable temper.

"He was helped, sir. One of the trooper helped him escape."

"A traitor in our midst." said the voice slowly "Send for Captain Phasma immediately."

The guard saluted and, relieved, left the room quickly.

The masked man paced round the room, fury slowly taking over him. He had to report to the Supreme Leader, and he knew he would not be pleased. The prisoner was his responsibility, how could he live up to the expectations of his bloodline if he couldn’t even prevent a single rebel to escape?

_You cannot deny the truth that is your family._

Without really realising what he was doing, he activated his saber and started striking down whatever he found on this path. Once the moment of blind rage passed, he saw what he had done. He wasn’t surprised, at the end of the day there was at least one thing he knew about himself: destruction followed him wherever he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoed the prologue. English is not my first language so please point me to any mistake (grammar/structure etc).
> 
> 1000 points to who figures out what real city is my Jakku :) It is a post-apocalyptic world so it is described in ruin, however there are a few hints here and there.


End file.
